


Time Constraints

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cane Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started in the parlor, House-Elves guarding the door and Sealing charms protecting everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Constraints

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://cibeles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cibeles.livejournal.com/)**cibeles**.

They started in the parlor, House-Elves guarding the door and Sealing charms protecting everything else. It was a glorious feeling to be so free, to not have to worry about Draco or Narcissa coming down the stairs every time Severus cried out or Lucius moaned. They moved to the sitting room in a tangle of limbs and black-on-blonde hair.

And then suddenly, there was a cold, familiar something pressing into Severus' back--long, thick, and straight. He glanced over his shoulder and the silver snake-head of Lucius' cane stared back at him. And then Lucius' thigh was between his, and they kissed like cobras. Lucius lifted his knee once, twice, and Severus wriggled himself around to face the fireplace and grandfather clock, cane now pressing on his chest, moving slowly down, resting just below his waist. He arched down, then turned his head slightly.

"You said Narcissa would be home at three," he said, jerking his head to the clock: the big hand was at nine and the little, nearly at three.

"Well, then, we'd better hurry," Lucius snarled, leaning over and thrusting.


End file.
